outpostfandomcom-20200215-history
Taktarov
"I got him..." ''- Taktarov, insisting that he got his opponent.'' About Taktarov was once a Spetsnaz soldier, before the War. Taktarov became a mercenary and was hired by D.C. to help a man named Hunt on his journey through No Man's Land. Involvement While drinking in a bar in Eastern Europe, a man named D.C. is approached by a strange man named Hunt. Hunt offers D.C. six-thousand dollars to help him on his journey through No Man's Land to find "minerals." D.C. accepts the offer, and within a few hours, he has a team of five mercenaries. Taktarov is one of them. The other members include D.C., Prior, Jordan, McCay, and Voyteche. While the team works their way towards their destination, they encounter radio interference. But that does not stop them. While trying to work out the problem, Taktarov and Jordan have a conversation about Hunt, saying that Hunt may be a CIA operator. Taktarov and Jordan make a bet. Upon reaching their destination, D.C. orders each soldier to take defensive positions around the tree line. Taktarov - and the others - obey the order. After making sure everything is okay, D.C. tells Taktarov and Cotter to open the doors. D.C. enters, along with the others. Taktarov and Jordan are ordered to stay above ground and guard the entrance and to watch for Russian patrols or insurgents. Taktarov and Jordan take positions around the bunker. While watching the tree line, Jordan notices a flicker of light in the trees. Taktarov aims then fires. Upon hearing the gunshots, D.C. and the others race up to Taktarov and Jordan. Amidst the shootout, McCay is hit in the shoulder. Jordan races over to McCay to help him. Taktarov continues to shoot wildly and uncontrollably, against D.C.'s wishes. Taktarov eventually stops when D.C. sprints over to him, telling him "When I say hold fire, you hold fire." Taktarov insists that he "got him." D.C. asks "You're sure of that? Fine. Sweep clean that area." Taktarov hesitates, but he still goes. Seconds pass and Taktarov does not return. Seconds later he returns, saying "It's nothing." D.C. asks "Bodies? Blood?." Taktarov replies "Not even shell casings." After confirming everything is under control, D.C. tells Taktarov and Voyteche to hold-up above. Several scenes pass until Taktarov is seen again. While exploring the bunker, Cotter and McCay come across a body room which contains mutilated bodies. And another shocking thing; a breather. After they find The Breather, the electricity magically comes on. Taktarov is next seen - still above ground - talking to Cotter. Cotter tells Taktarov what he saw in the bunker. Prior and Jordan then exfiltrate the bunker, and have a very small conversation about Hunt. The scene then cuts to McCay, who is interrogating The Breather. Many other scenes (including McCay and Prior interrogating The Breather, Hunt finding for what he was really looking for, D.C. discovering what all the real fuss is about, Jordan sifting through S.S. files, and McCay attempting to activate the radio) pass until Taktarov is seen again. Taktarov is next seen putting sandbags around a hole he and the others dug as a makeshift sleeping area. Down below, McCay accidentally activates the intercom system, which plays German polka music. Taktarov peers down the entrance to the bunker as he is apparently annoyed or joyed to hear the music. The scene then reverts back to D.C., who tells McCay to "turn that shit off." While above ground, Cotter hears what seems to be an artillery shell, heading straight for them. The noise, however, was not what it seemed to be. Then the same radio inference that the team encountered before occurred, followed by the sky lighting up, and human figures appearing just above the tree line. Jordan yells "Contact!" and the team began to shoot. D.C. and Prior race up the steps to the other soldiers. D.C. goes to each soldier, telling them to "stay down." When he approaches Taktarov, D.C. says "Stay down. Pick your targets." The firefight continues, and Taktarov continues to shoot rapidly and ineffectively. Then, an extremely and strange wind occurs, forcing the team to get into a ball position. During the wind, the human figures disappear. D.C. pops his head to confirm that there's no more enemy. D.C. also orders a sound-off. All but one, Taktarov, sound-off. D.C. runs over to Voyteche (who Taktarov was partnered with) and asked what happened. Voyteche replies "I-I don't know. The-the wind." D.C. then enters the bunker, possibly going to go look for Taktarov. This is the last time Taktarov is seen alive. While above ground, the team hears blood-curdling screams. The screams are Taktarov's. The scene then switches over to Taktarov himself, who is being brutally menaced by the unknown enemy. First, they hammer a shell casing into his stomach, then they hold up another shell casing near his eye. They push the shell casing into Taktarov's eye. And finally, they stab him with a knife in the stomach, which kills him instantly. Taktarov is last seen, dead, with his skull attached to Voyteche's (who was killed later on in the film). Quotes *''"I got him."'' *''"It's underground, eh?"'' *''"Please, I have a little child."'' Trivia *Taktarov was played by Brett Fancy. *Taktarov's squad number is five. *Taktarov uses the AK-47 as his primary firearm. *Taktarov is also known affectionately as "Tak" (and also Teardrop). *Taktarov has a little child (whose name is never mentioned). This can be confirmed when Taktarov is being killed by the Nazi Ghosts. *Prior apparently dislikes Taktarov. This may be so because Prior remarked him as "Teardrop" during the skirmish when McCay is shot. *Despite once being a Spetsnaz soldier, Taktarov does not seem too accurate with his AK-47. Often shooting uncontrollably without hitting a single enemy. Category:Characters